Loving the enemy – Xelloss & Filia
by Kit-4ever2004
Summary: A little romance between Xelloss and Filia. So if you are against this couple, PLEASE, for Lsama's sake, DON'T READ IT! Storyline: Don't tease a ryuu [Dragon] during their mating period. They can get really 'nasty' [Well, sexy as well.]


Title: Loving the enemy – Xelloss & Filia -

Story:

Lina-tachi were sitting around in the inn. Lina and Gourry, as per usual, ordered a tons of food and digging in non-stop. Zelgadiss sat across, sipping his tea while Amelia sat next to him, watching Lina and Gourry snatching the food. Filia, on the other hand, made no comment on the event. She was getting used to this event every time. But, she knew something was wrong today. Her body was reacting very strangely. It was as if she was feeling a little jealous for what Lina and Gourry was doing. Not matter how much they fight over the smallest thing, they loved each other.

'Love?' Filia thought for a moment before a sudden realization. 'Oh no! It can't be!'

"Is there something that matters, Filia-san?" Amelia asked as she noticed the little change in Filia's expression.

"Oh no..." Filia laughed nervously, "Was just wondering what day was today..."

"Third day of the new month," Lina replied, "Why did you ask?"

"Oh... Nothing... Just lost track of time..." Filia laughed. 'This is bad. It's the mating period! I had better be careful.'

"Well, konbanwa minna-san!" A happy voice greeted everyone at the table. "Why... konbanwa, Filia-san. Seems to me, your nervousness tastes just as good as when you are angry..."

"Namagomi!" Filia screamed on the top of her voice before bringing her mace-san out and hit the priest hard on the head.

"Itai! Filia-san is fiercer than she usual be today," Xelloss commented as he rubbed his face to ease the pain, "But it's tasty anyway."

"Why you" Before Filia could hit Xelloss, he faded away and reappeared behind her.

"Yare yare, don't you know manner, Filia-san?" Xelloss said with his usual grin on his face.

"I don't need a mazoku to teach me manner," Filia replied, standing up straight, "And beside, mazoku don't even have manner. How can they teach?"

"Well, as least we are a whole lot better than the SELFISH dragons who think only of themselves," Xelloss replied with a smirk.

"What did you just say!" Filia looked sternly at Xelloss who ignored her angry looks. She really hated this mazoku. Selfish, he said!

Xelloss settled himself down beside Lina and asked for a cup of tea when Filia asked the question. He wasn't really going to answer the question for he knew she had the answer there, right where he wanted. He was happily feeding on her anger. Ah How nice her anger tasted!

Filia sat down on her seat when she realized she wasn't going to get her answer. Calming herself down with her own tea, she sighed. That baka mazoku was already her problem and here she was, having another trouble. The mating period. A period of time when most dragons would mate to carry on the blood. Looking up to find herself looking at Xelloss who sipped the tea that had been send to the table by a very nice-looking waitress who was obviously trying to flirt with him, Filia felt her heart hurt for a while. Hurt! What the hell are you thinking Filia! He was supposed to be your enemy remember!

Xelloss on the other side, felt the new wave of feeling in Filia's emotion. But it ended rather fast, replaced by frustrations. He looked away from the waitress who was trying her best to flirt with him and onto Filia whom, by then was shaking her head furiously.

'Just for a moment, she was feeling hurt, wasn't she?' Xelloss thought as he recalled that new wave of feeling a moment ago.

"Well, well," Xelloss smirked as he continued to look at the dragon maiden, "I think I just felt something strange emotion emitting from Filia-san. Now if I acquire the date for today..."

"It's the third of the new month," Zelgadiss replied, his eyes set upon the trickster, "Filia just asked the same question a while ago."

"Oh... Did she?" Xelloss smiled slyly, as he understood the date with less surprise on why the dragon maiden was so nervous before, "So it's the mating period, I think, that makes Filia-san's emotion a bit swinging..."

Filia blushed when she heard that statement. How did he knew about the mating period!

"And judging from her expression, I am correct I presume," Xelloss smirked even wider. Oh, yes in hell, he was enjoying himself.

"Shut up, Xelloss!" Filia shouted in embarrassment. She swear she was going to kill him if he say anymore.

"Mating period?" Gourry looked at Filia to Xelloss and back to Filia, "So does this mean that Filia have to mate..."

Before Gourry could finish his sentence, Lina hit him hard on the head while the rest sweatdropped.

"You jellyfish head! It's none of your business is it?" Lina shouted, blushing slightly.

"But what Gourry-san say might be true," Amelia argued and turned to Filia with hearts in her eyes, "In the name of love and justice, I will help you to find a mate, Filia-san."

Filia was trying to hold herself back in this conversation. She was slight embarrassed and angry at the same time. This was not a topic to be talking about. 'Calm down Filia, you don't have to be angry. Just simply explain that you don't have to.'

"I don't mate, Amelia-san," Filia replied, giving Amelia a smile of reassurance, "I am a miko. My duty is to worship the god."

"It's more of a... You can't mate with anyone," Xelloss explained, while grinning even brighter, "You belong to your god so you can't let anyone touch you."

"Is that so, Filia?" Lina asked in a surprise when she heard the explanation from Xelloss.

"Well... Ar..." Filia teased up a little. She didn't know how to even explain to Lina. She hated how Xelloss was right about it. Well, part of it. She hated how much he knew about them, the ryuuzoku. She hated him for he was the one who nearly killed all of her races. She looked over to meet his smiling face who seems to be enjoying the effect. She hated him even more, how he manage to break through that defense of her, being able to get under her nerves.

"So how long does the mating period last?" Zelgadiss asked, looking away from Xelloss to Filia.

"It's about 1-2 days," Filia replied, "But I am not that affected by it seriously."

"And there I thought it would last for a week," Xelloss questioned in a teasing tone.

"Normally," Filia narrowed her eyes at Xelloss, who continued to smile brightly at her, "But for us, miko, it would only last for 1-2 days!"

"Oh, so that's it," Xelloss smiled, "Now that I know that, I will take it into account."

'I hate him into my bones.' Filia thought to herself.

'But you love me that way don't you?' Xelloss asked in her mind.

"What!" Filia let out a shout, making Lina and the others jumped a bit at her scream while Xelloss sat back and watched. He was enjoying the effect of that.

"Why you... Namagomi!" Filia losing her edge on the situation, "I will never... ever... like the likes of you!"

"Oh... I am so hurt, Fi-chan," Xelloss made a sad voice accompanied with a sad look. He was acting, and Filia knew.

"I will go back to my room. I have enough of this," Filia sighed, holding her anger back as she retreated to her room. Lina and the others shrugged and continued with their things. Xelloss, however, opened one of his eyes and watched her go. Evil plans were forming in his mind. He vanished from the table after he finished his tea.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Filia sighed even harder as soon as she sat on her bed. Darkness was around her, except for the moonlight that shone into the room through the window.

_But you love me that way don't you?_

Filia thought her heart skipped a beat when she recalled that statement. Did she really love him? Didn't she hate him because he is a mazoku? Yes, he **IS** a mazoku. There was no way in hell that she would fall in love with him.

"Is that so, my dear Filia?" Xelloss' voice sounded from behind her, causing her to spin up. Xelloss was smiling brightly, sitting on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Filia asked in a loud tone.

"Well," Xelloss said, while keeping his smile there, "I'm only here to check if you need a mate."

"I don't need one!" Filia shouted in anger, "And you know very well that as a miko, I can't mate with anyone. At least..."

"Oh... But you do know rules can be broken don't you?" Xelloss replied, opening his eyes to meet Filia's. For that very moment, Filia thought she couldn't breath as she watched Xelloss, vanished from the bed and appeared in front of her, standing very close to her. Realized that she was tensed up by the closeness, Xelloss grinned slyly and snaked his hands around her waist. Filia felt her cheeks burned when Xelloss did that. This was all so wrong.

"Let go, Namagomi," Filia told Xelloss as she tried to push herself away from him, but Xelloss held her tight in his arm. He was stronger than her, he knew, she knew as well.

"Not this time round, Filia-san," Xelloss smirked, "After all the insults you gave me, you should know I bound to take my revenge soon."

"I will rather have you killing me than... than..." Filia's voice trailed off, her face grew redder realizing her thoughts. 'He isn't going to take me is he?'

"Well, well... My dear golden dragon, if I didn't know you less, you thought I was going to take you," Xellos smirked even wider, making Filia blushed even deeper. "Although I must say, I **_do_** have some intention of making you mine..."

"Let go, you monster," Filia felt herself feeling desperately wanting to get free from him after hearing what he said as she tried even harder to push herself away from him. Yet she knew, there was something deep down inside her that wanted to Xelloss to hold her tighter in his arm.

"Not the usual 'namagomi' comment," Xelloss whispered as he pulled her closer to him. He could feel her commotion within and pretty much enjoyed that. She was enjoying his hold but she couldn't help but want to get away from him. He knew, after all, they were enemies. Filia shivered as she felt his breath near her skin. She wasn't sure if she was feeling a urge to get away from him, be scared of him or wanted him to hold her even more, to let him have her. Her mind was not functioning, to her very much displeased. "I have to say, Filia-san, you sure are one tough dragon to handle. You have been putting up a great fight, I must compliment you. But you still lost in this game. Now, be a good girl. Let out that feeling in you."

'No. I am not going to give in this easy.' Filia thought in her mind. (Author: I wonder how long before she remember that she can scream for help...) Before she could even say another word of insult, Xelloss covered her lips with his, silencing her. Filia gasped at this sudden kiss. Never in her whole life had she done this. Never in her whole life had she allowed anyone to be so close to her heart. Never in her whole life had she allowed anyone to take away her 'purity'. But this namagomi mazoku seemed to break all the barrier she had set up over the years.

'Maybe just this once.' Filia thought as she closed her eyes and deepen the kiss, her hand made its way up to his face and held it.

As soon as Xelloss realized Filia's respond, he pulled back. "While talking about rules, you just break it."

"Shut up!" Filia cursed as she kissed him again. This time round, Xelloss deepen the kiss and slided his finger up Filia's back and back down, sending shocks of thrill in her. After a full whole two minute, they broke away.

"Now, now, my dear Filia," Xelloss grinned down at Filia, "It's seem to me you have broken your rules."

"You make me, Xelloss," Filia replied, "But at the least I enjoyed it."

Xelloss was dumbfounded when he heard what she just said. ENJOYED! She wasn't supposed to! She was supposed to hate it, yell at him and hit him with mace-san. But, instead, she was enjoying it! Noticing his expression changed into disbelief, Filia giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Now, now, Xellosss, I guess you didn't know," Filia smirked, "But for us, miko, our mating period is limited for the first two to three days. Which means we **are** allowed to mate only during this period of time." Filia enjoyed as she watched Xelloss' expression changed awefully green.

"That's very very unpleasant of you," Xelloss replied, putting up a smile, "You little liar dragon."

"While I am talking to a mazoku, a little lie wouldn't hurt," Fillia smirked even wider, "Would it?"

"A little," Xelloss replied, as he pushed Filia down onto her bed and kissed her more furiously than the previous two kisses, more demanding than ever. He knew he was letting his little desire out on his little dragon and he knew too, there was a little lust within her mixture of feeling in her as well. Refuse to let him win this game, Filia returned her affection just as much. She wasn't going to care much what will happen if the elders knew what she was doing now. For now, all she wanted was to feel that dark side of her, that part of her which wanted the mazoku in front of her. (Author note: Technically, over her. And well, I don't have to explain what happen next do I? Blush)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xelloss looked over to find his maiden quite asleep, soundly, smiling to herself. He could feel her calm emotion flowing into him and wasn't quite pleased about it. But even so, he observed Filia carefully. He didn't have enough chance to look at her facade, for every single attempt he tried, he would end up being 'taken care' of by mace-san. "How did you manage to keep that beautiful face of yours from me, Filia? That face which makes me as crazy as I am now, wanting to have you all to myself?"

Brushing her hair aside, Xelloss sighed. Something that he shouldn't have allowed himself to do. To mate with a dragon. Being a murderer of their clan and as a mazoku, he shouldn't have allowed himself to mate with her. But he couldn't stop, and he doubt Filia wanted to stop. A sin that they would both carry in their heart and mind. Not his heart, for he had no heart to even mention it. After kissing her gently by the lips, not wanting to wake her up, Xelloss slipped out of bed and got himself dressed up. He looked at Filia for last moment and faded out. 'We will be back to our normal self again tomorrow, don't we?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun shone into the room, Filia yawned and sat up on her bed. She was feeling pretty good and refreshed. Sitting up on her bed, it was then she realized she was totally naked and Xelloss was no where in sight.

Quickly as it seems like a hurricane, Filia got herself dressed and stormed out of the room, with mace-san in her right hand and cursing under her breathe, "How dare you just leave me there, Xelloss! Namagomi!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the hall with Lina-tachi who were into another round of food fight, Xelloss felt Filia's anger even if she hadn't arrive in the hall. 'Guess I **am** going to have a feast this morning.'

"NAMAGOMI!" Filia's voice sounded from behind, making all of them to turn her way. She was burning with fire. Xelloss just gave his usual smile as he enjoyed his little feast from her. 'As tasty as usual.'

"Yare yare, ohayo Filia-san," Xelloss smiled, "It's such a miracle you woke up this early."

"Because **someone **left early without an inform," Filia replied as she swung her mace-san at Xelloss, sending him dropping hard on the floor.

Everyone looked at Xelloss rubbed his face in pain and back at Filia who looked away from Xelloss.

"What is going on?" Lina asked, sensing something was up. "Xelloss, I swear in L-sama's name if you do something crazy on Filia, the next thing you know will be that you end up like Hellmaster."

"Lina-san, you are threatening me," Xelloss said. 'And it's more of a... She was the one who started it first.'

"Lina-san, I am fine now, don't worry," Filia smiled as she sat down beside the empty seat that Xelloss was sitting before being hit by her mace-san.

"Are you sure, Filia?" Lina asked looking at Filia who was already pouring herself some tea. Xelloss gathered himself and sat back down on his seat. Well, at the least he did have a little feast for a while.

"Hai," Filia smiled with reassurance, "Thanks for the concern."

"I was the one who is being hit," Xelloss said in a sad tone/pitiful tone.

"You deserve that," Zelgadiss whispered and sipped his tea.

"In the name of justice and peace, if you do anything bad to Filia-san, you will have to face the punishment of 'Life is so wonderful'," Amelia warned as she stood in her 'justice' pose. Xelloss sweatdropped upon hearing that sentence. 'Any positive sentence sure will make me weak at all time.'

Filia looked at Xelloss whose expression changed due to the discomfort from Amelia's statement. She smiled a little. 'Even if I knew this is not going to lead us anywhere. Even if I knew you are my enemy. Even if I knew you were the one who destroy almost all my clan. Even if... There is so many 'even if'. Everything we did last night, even if it's wrong, I never regret it. I have fallen in love with you. A love I knew you could never return. But even so, I am willing to do this.'

"Xelloss..." Filia called out. Xelloss looked over to his side to find Filia leaning in and gave him a quick peak on his lips. He blinked. Everyone else stared hard at both of them. Even Lina and Gourry who were fighting over a chicken wing stared in shock at the sudden action. Amelia covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Zelgadiss dropped his cup in shock.

"Filia?"

"Let's do it again tonight, ne, Xelloss?"

'Only during the mating period, Xelloss, will I let go of the fact that you are a mazoku.'

Reading Filia's mind, Xelloss opened his eyes and looked into Filia's eyes, both smiling at each other.

'And only for now, Filia, will I let go of the fact that you are a ryuuzoku as well.'

* * *

Well, this is for now. Sorry if it's a little too drama. I guess I am just having another round of storyline problem. Can't sort things straight. Sigh Forgive me for the spelling error and all errors. I don't really have time to go through the story to spot the mistakes. See ya! 


End file.
